Tomoko
Tomoko is a Touched survivor in Eden. Personality For the most part Tomoko is incredibly logical and will often apply this logic to personal situations where it would really do no good. She finds it hard to separate that logic from social interaction and will thus spend most of her time in her labs, tinkering away with various substances and compounds. She very rarely goes out in public and will avoid verbal or physical contact with others if she can. There's nothing she despises more than being cramped onto a small space and being forced to press up against others. In any formal situation she'll stay in her analytical and logical state, trying to determine just what the other is thinking or what her best course of action would be. This applies to not only work or academic situations but also in combat as well. Usually she'll be the one to hang back, think of a plan, and support a group from the rear. If the topic happens to swing onto anything that relates to Chemistry or Physics she'll suddenly brighten up, often loosing herself in the rambling that seemed to pour from her mouth as he excitement only built. If not stopped she'd talk for hours if there was someone to listen. A major part of Tomoko, that no one would really expect to exist when meeting her, is madness. Since she grew up alone and isolated, Tomoko often invented voices in her head which she could converse with. They were the only ones who could understand her and the way she though because they were her. As time progressed and her own connection with God grew stronger, she started including it in her conversations too whenever it showed up. To her it was just another friend that could understand how she thought. Even now when making choices or evaluating a situation, she will get her view points to talk it out and decide on her actions in a logical, well debated manner. This arrangement was mostly brought about not only by Iam's influence, but the loss of her mother two years prior. If ever brought up to her Tomoko will act as it was on the day she died. The exact scenario she will always tell is: "Oh, mother's not here right now, she's just popped down to the market to get some fresh bread. After that she'll be going to her class at the library, so I don't think she'll be home for a while." Appearance Tomoko normally wears a black tattered skirt down to her knees with patchwork stockings that her mother made. The shirts she wears are usually a size too big and in varying shades of blue, subconsciously picked out to represent how she woke up feeling that day. Normally she'll opt for a rather plain outfit for most situations, never being one to enjoy having attention being shoved upon herself. Luckily there was never a lack of old fabric where Tomoko was from, so she and her mother were able to patch a lot of things together into interesting designs. Her skin tone is lighter than most from her family and her eyes radiate an odd blue, a trait neither her father nor her mother possess. No matter the clothing Tomoko will always have a red band in her navy hair, the last thing her father gave her before he left them. In Battle she'll wear a long white coat over her clothing that hides the weapons that run around her belt from enemies. She'll also wear this coat if out hunting in the wilds as it helps her to blend in with the snow, as well as keeping her relatively warm. Tomoko will wear an old sniper rifle on her back with two pistols strapped to the outside of her thighs or belt. History Childhood Tomoko was born deep underground in the many tunnels and passageways dug for the under city of Milan, a catacomb of a world that once was. She'd been born to a relatively privileged family in fact. They lived in the rich safer districts of Milan, they had plenty of food and those around them were free to pursue more meaning full task such as the pursuit of knowledge. Her mother's mother's mother had been one of the first to find an old library, hidden deep within the recesses of old Milan. Her and a few had managed to decipher the old tongue, as they called it, from children's picture books and knowledge passed down. Of course Italian had become a bit warped with time, but the version they spoke will still very readable in the old texts. From the day she had been born Tomoko was around these books, listening to her mother read them out to the older kids as they were taught the old tongue and how to use it. By the age of about four Tomoko was reading along with her mother, helping children older than herself to understand the black code that was printed on the frozen pages. She loved the books and she loved to just spend time reading through the stories by herself, always wondering; "What was a friendly lion. What was a lion?" During this time she never met her father. It was only ever her and her mother and that was the way Tomoko liked things. However, she always kept a red ribbon in her hair, one her mother had claimed that her father had left with her before he went out to fight the monsters. It along with her various blue shirts are the features of herself that Tomoko likes to keep unique. Quickly Tomoko found that the other children didn't like her very much, and by result she didn't like them. They often teased her for being able to read when she was still a child and threw jests at her, stating that she should just lock herself in the place of the old tongue. And so she did. Tomoko spent all her days just reading and reading as much as she possibly could. In that time she was also taught the common tongue by her mother who would often sit with her in the cold depths of Milan as she poured over the hundreds of books there. Adolescents It was around this time when Tomoko broke into the tougher sections of the library, the science books. Her mother would read them to the teenagers throughout her childhood but Tomoko stole one from class one day and took it off to her corner of the library. There she sat and poured everything into the book as it did to her. At first the knowledge was overwhelming and it took her about a year of stealing odd books before she could decipher what an 'atom' was and how it reacted with other 'atoms' to make different things. Things made from things. It was like she could dabble with the tools of god himself. Ironically, it was that same person who talked to her throughout all this. In her time alone Tomoko had developed 'sections' of her personality which would often converse in her head and help her deliberate over matters. 'God' was one of these voices and would pop in from time to time to join in with her conversations, giving her little hints about what something might mean or what it would do, which was really very kind of it. So she went on like this for years and year, becoming more and more introverted as she gleaned more and more knowledge from the old high school text books. Slowly but surely, Tomoko's knowledge spread far further than that of even the elders who spent their lives trying to uncover the secrets of the old tomes, a fact which scared quite a few people, but not Tomoko. Tomoko just kept digging deeper and deeper as she learned about such things as exothermic and endothermic, structures, bonds, collision theory and all the things that seem so trivial now, yet so magical to Tomoko then. Adult Around the age of twenty one her curiosity started to yearn for a practical application. She scavenged through Milan, trying to find something, anything that would let her carry out these experiments. Eventually she came across an old and frozen science classroom, one that she could still find bits of magnesium, test tubes, acids and other such things. The simple act of producing hydrogen gas for the first time was euphoric and exhilarating, despite it being such a trivial task. Gradually her experiments were discovered by other wanderers, people would watch from behind the ice and whisper stories of witchcraft, gods taint and evil. They saw as she created bursts of flame or changed the colour of water, and they were scared. Still, she was able to continue like this for a few months, putting into practice all that she had learned inside that frozen and dilapidated laboratory. Eventually people got scared. Rumors of her having gained god's taint ran rampant through the city, people began to stare at he as she walked by in the street, only turning away as she noticed. It was at this point that she fished out the old rifle and pistols from her mother's stash of treasures and began to carry them around with her. She knew what they did, or at least were intended to do, so they gave her a small bit of assurance that she was protected. Protected, even if the weapons had stopped working mechanically years ago and all ammunition for them had been gone since the beginning of Eden. It was only after she had begun to carry around these weapons that Tomoko's life was torn asunder. The loss of her mother was devastating for the girl, but something she denied with all her heart. She was at the funeral and even watched her fall as she tried to resist the assault of a guard. By the time he was finished, she was already dead and Tomoko left sobbing in the corner, unnoticed, with a pistol upraised and quivering. Useless. The very next day she move permanently into her lab and pretend her mother was still alive, acting out to be just a normal, young, educated woman in Milan who'd never lost anything. Sadly that's hardly true, all Tomoko has now is her books and her voices. Powers and Abilities Acute Intellectual: Although never giving propper tulage outside of her mother's basic lessions in the old texts, Tomoko took it upon herself to read and to learn as much as she possibly could. In fact she was rather good at the practice. So good that she was understanding concepts that even some of the adults in Milan struggled with, yet to her the old and tattered books explained everything perfectly. There were even little pictures, perfect for a twelve year old. This love of all knowledge expanded to other areas, but Tomoko's one true love was always Chemistry and as such she because one of the foremost experts on the topic. A topic no one else even studied anymore. At this point in time she's probably learnt just about as much as a Senior Highschool Student from reading all the text books kept in the city library. Fighting Style: Tomoko as a Touched doesn't fight at all. She has no means no, nor any want to. However, out of the need to protect herself, she carries around a large sniper rifle on her back and two pistols, one on her thigh, the other her belt. These are more for intimidation of foes, they stopped working mechanically years ago. After God's influence on her grows, Tomoko found she was able to control how the substances she studied functioned, reacted and their form (compound, element, structure). After a bit of tinkering and a lot of failed attempts, she perfected a way to hold vertain chemicals and elements within small capsules. Using the built in chemical propulsion, she could fire them from the barrels of her once useless weapons. However, Tomoko is still not a fighter and won't ever be unless she's supporting others or forced into the situation. Powers - Locked Tomoko's ability is to control the reaction of substances as well as break certain substances down into their more basic and pure elements. She does so by manipulating the molecules themselves to either restrict them from bonding/breaking or to force a reaction by adding her own energy to the reaction. She gained this ability through her love of Chemistry and all things to do with it, a passion she's had since reading her first book on the matter. This love manifested itself as she unlocked her powers and gave her moderate control over the reactions and substances that she is so infatuated by. Chemist's Madness As she would often flick through the chemistry books of old, Tomoko found out about an interesting type of metal. Alkali metal. Said metals will react in a violent exothermic reaction when exposed to water, some with enough force to replicate the effects of a hand grenade or even a mine with just a small amount. So when she learned that she could manipulate these metals into not reacting instantly as they had in Milan, Tomoko got very excited. She fabricates a number of cartridges with two compartments, one with a tiny slither of Cesium in water, the other with a long cylinder of ether Rubidium or Cesium. These cartridges fit inside her sniper rifle, with smaller ones made for each of her pistols. Firstly she allows the smaller compartment to react first which explodes inside the barrel and propels the cartridge out toward the target. Then, as soon as it hits or is near the target, she'll whisper 'boom' and the larger portion of the Cesium/Rubidium will instantly react with the water and explode outward in all directions. Rubidium: Hand Grenade - Med Cost Cesium: Mine/High powered explosive - High Cost. Chemist's Specialty Similar to the capsules she uses to house the Alkali metals, are the ones she's developed to hold and disburse Sulfur Trioxide. These capsules have two compartments, one to give the exposition that releases the shot and the last to contain the incredibly concentrated amounts of Sulfur Trioxide. When she allows it to react with trace amounts of water in the capsuole, it will expand at such a rate the it bursts out as a gas. Once exposed to the air, this acid will instantly turn to a gas (sulfuric acid) and quickly eat away at anything it comes into contact with. Because she can speed up the reaction, Tomoko can evaporate all the liquid into a gas in an instant, creating the maximum amount around her target. In only a few seconds this can cause major burns and given any longer it will begin to burn through someone's flesh to the bone. Statistics Trivia *She is horribly addicted to tea. *Tomoko was originally a PhD holder and Quincy in a Bleach RP * Her theme songs are Accelerated World and Drift * If embarrassed she'll often stammer/stutter but has yet to be in a situation such as this. Quotes Optional. Gallery Tomokoadult.jpg tomoko6.jpg Tomoko5.jpg Tomoko9.jpg Tomoko14.jpg Tomoko13.jpg Tomoko12.jpg Tomoko11.jpg Tomoko10.jpg Character Threads Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC